


Crows of Death {Haikyuu Mafia AU}

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, References to Drugs, Smuggling, Smut, Violent Delights: Haikyuu Mafia AU Fanzine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: It was the mafia what do expect. Your job is to survive and prosper. So thats what they do. A new family by the name of Karasuno begins to rise in the mafia realm. And they don't mess around. You mess with them be prepared for the payback.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Time: 1:46 am

Location: Unknown

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was dark and cloudy. Clouds so thick and dark they blocked out all light from the moon. Pants and heavy footsteps echoed off the buildings around as the man ran down a dark empty alleyway. Two more sets of footsteps entered the darkened alley, picking up speed as they ran.

The smaller one takes off ahead, catching up with the man who turns around, eyes filled with fear. In the moment he takes his eyes off his steps he trips on a rock, sending his body toppling to the ground. He grunts, uneven breaths of fear leaving his quivering lips.

The short boy nears him in no time, drawing and loading his gun as he slowed to a stop in front of the man. He points the gun at the target and closes his eyes. Picturing his target. Seeing his every movement in his brain. A skill only he has. He takes a deep breath, tuning out the man's pleads when suddenly he opens his eyes, Hazel ones looking too dark brown ones reading only one emotion. Fear. The taller boy who was slightly behind the other stops and watches in shock as the other opens his eyes. _Fuck_.

The boy then pulls the trigger, a loud bang ricocheting off the mostly abandoned apartments. Smoke rises from the spot on the concrete the bullet hit. _The boy gulps, his limbs shaking. He had never missed. Never. What has he done?_

The fear and shock of himself cloud his mind. Rendering him helpless. Unaware of the gun being pulled from the trembling man's coat. "Dumbass!" Rings throw his ear as a force shoves him down to the ground. In that second another shot was fired. Hazel eyes look up to see his partner grunt as the bullet enters his shoulder, where the other's head was a second ago.

They both fall onto the cold concrete, the taller one groaning in pain, clutching his shoulder, blood pooling on his hand. The short boy watches in horror, the events slowing processing in his mind. _He messed up._

He looks to his right to see his pistol lying on the ground, out of reach. He then turns and sees the shaking man, tears in his eyes, loading his own gun again, pointed at the two boys. The man goes to pull the trigger and another shot sounds in the ally.

The man falls to the ground, blood spilling from his head. Above him is a tall blond man with glasses, gun in his hand, an unimpressed look on his face. He puts away his gun and holds his finger against the earpiece in his ear. "K-12, what's the statues?"

_'3 cop cars headed your way K-11.'_ The boy curses under his breath, watching the short boy tend to the other's wound.

"K-9 is injured. Head to the rendezvous point and alert HQ."

_'Copy that.'_

The boy sighs and walks over to the two. "We've got incoming. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I got shot in my shoulder, not leg." The boy with glasses rolls his eyes as the sound of sirens enters the air.

"Shit well hurry up. We need to move." They help the injured boy to his feet and begin to head back down the alleyway. The short one grabbing his gun before joining. The blond helps the other walk, moving as fast as they can, the lights coming into perspective.

He winces with every movement, some cloth ripped from the short one's t-shirt tied around the wound. The flashing lights come to a stop at the end of the alley behind them, as armed men get out and start to run. "Fuck..." He breathes out, picking up the pace.

Thankfully for them, their black tinted van pulls up, doors being thrown open by a freckled boy. He jumps out and helps the blond pull him into the van while the short one jumps in behind. They shut the doors and the freckled boy jumps behind the wheel and steps on the gas, a few bullets ricocheting off the bulletproof windows.

They race down the streets as a few cop cars serve onto the road right behind them. "Shit what the hell happened!" The boy driving asks, attempting to keep ahead of the cops.

"I don't know. Ask Hinata." He speaks in a sharp harsh tone.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to!? We've been over this! You have pinpoint accuracy with your eyes closed! Why the hell would you shoot with them opened! And now Kageyama got shot and I had to cover your asses."

"Tsuki lay off a little ok."

"Lay off? We're about to get fucking arrested or killed! Why would I lay off now? It's all his fault!" Kageyama groans as Yamaguchi takes a sharp right down another dark alley. "If Hinata would have killed him then no one would have alerted the cops. But after the second gunshot someone probably called them."

"Look, arguing isn't going to get us out of this mess. Could you at least help me out?" Yamaguchi swerves again, avoiding cops that just tried to get in front of them.

"On it." Tsukishima sighs and pulls out an R-15 rifle. He opens the window and leans out, shooting at the cars following them. The cop behind leans out as well, shooting their own pistols with low accuracy. A bullet flies into one of the tires, making the cop car spin out, taking down others with it. Tsukishima sighs and leans back in, rolling up the window. "Took out two, did you contact HQ?"

"No not yet, after seeing the cops I prioritized getting to you guys." Tsukishima groans and looks in the back, seeing Hinata tend to Kageyama, using the minimal supplies they had. Tsuki grabs the radio and brings it to his mouth.

"This is squad 3, K-11 reporting, come in HQ." In seconds the radio comes alive from the other end.

_'This is HQ, K-5 responding. What's the situation K-11?'_

"The cops are on our tail and K-9's been injured. Shot to his left shoulder. Targets dead."

_'Shit, ok hold on let me get a visual.'_

There's a pause, the only sound now being sirens as more cars come up from behind.

_'Alright I see you guys, you're going to take the next left and head down that road until you see exit 34. That should take you down a dark road with many trees. You'll turn off your headlights and head down that road for about 5 minutes until you see a small clearing and dirt road. Head down that and you should be able to lose them. Wait 30 minutes until you're sure you've lost them and then head to the coordinates I send you. A car will be waiting there. You know what to do with the van.'_

"Ok copy that." He hangs up the radio and looks to his side. "Got that Tadashi?" The boy nods and takes a deep breath. This is the first time they've been this close to getting caught so the nerves are high. 

This was an easy job which is why the boss entrusted it to squad 3. It may have been easy but it was just as important. That man had learned a little too much and needed to be silenced for their safety and others.

Yamaguchi takes the next left and speeds up, heading down the street as fast as he can, watching the buildings thin out more and more. The cops stay on their tail, some splitting off in an attempt to cut them off but at the speed they were going that wouldn't happen.

The cars that split off come back behind the van, being a lot closer than before. Fire opens on the back doors and window. "Shit, Tsuki-"

"Got it!" He leans back out with the rifle, shooting as many bullets as he can, the speed not letting him aim for the tires. Soon he runs out of bullets. "Hinata!" Hinata throws him their last ammo pack which Tsukishima quickly reload and goes back to firing. He breaks the window of a car, killing the one in the passenger seat instead of the driver. "Dammit!" He curses and leans back into the car, conserving the last of their ammo. They weren't prepared for this kind of situation. Of course, it didn't seem like something like this would arise.

They chose a location that was mostly empty. The few residents that lived there were used to hearing a gunshot once in a while so rarely contacted the cops. But since three shots were fired in the span of a few minutes someone must have called them out of worry.

Yamaguchi spots the exits and makes a hard right, causing a string of groans and curses to come from Kageyama. He speeds down the dark street, turning off all their headlights making it difficult to drive but he wouldn't be their getaway driver if he couldn't handle it. "Tsuki keep an eye out." Tsukishima nods and stares ahead, looking out for a small opening in the trees as the cops follow close behind.

"There!" He points to the right and Yamaguchi makes a quick turn, running off the road and down a dirt _"road"_. You couldn't really call it a road. The car jerked with every bump causing Kageyama to whimper slightly, gritting his teeth as Hinata puts pressure on the wound. Yamaguchi winds through the trees as lights come up in his rearview mirror. He sighs and spends up, putting them at risk of running into a tree but they are out of options. He wines through the trees, taking turn after turn praying that the sirens will disappear along with the lights. Leaves and branches hit the roof of their van as the trees become more and more dense, forcing Yamaguchi to slow down slightly.

Tsukishima keeps his eyes on the rearview mirror, watching the lights begin to dim more and more until they are gone, still, they keep driving, getting as far as they can, luckily headed in the direction of the car. Still, they won't head there yet just in case.

Yamaguchi slows down a lot now that the sirens can't be heard and focuses on making the drive as smooth as possible for Kageyama's sake. After driving around for about 10 minutes Tsukishima makes a smart call. "Head to the car now. We don't want to give the cops a chance to get a bunch of dogs and helicopters out here." Yamaguchi nods and drives faster towards the car.

They near a small burnt down cottage, an old safe house they had to burn before the cops came. In front of the ruins is a black Chevrolet Suburban with tinted windows. Yamaguchi parks the van next to the wooden wall and sighs in relief before they all quickly climb out, taking all ammo and guns with them. They climb out, Hinata helping Kageyama to the car while Tsukishima takes the guns and ammo, putting them in the trunk, only keeping his pistol on him.

Yamaguchi stays back, taking out the container of gas and pouring it inside the van, seats and all, coughing at the smell. He then takes a match and throws it inside before shutting the doors and heading to the car. The van bursts into flame, removing all evidence of their presence.

He hops into the driver's seat and starts up the car, getting onto a different road than before and driving innocently. He sighs in relief and drives calmly as Tsukishima turns on the radio and speaks to HQ.

"This is K-11 over."

_'Good to hear from you guys, we were getting a little worried over here.'_ Tsukishima scoffs.

"We are perfectly capable of handling these kinds of situations. It's taken care of." The man on the other line chuckles.

_'Well, aren't you sounding cocky newbie. Anyway, the boss wants your mission report right away for obvious reasons. Write that up as soon as you all get back.'_ Tsuki sighs in annoyance and rolls his eyes.

"Fine whatever." And with that he hangs up, beginning the drive back to HQ where they are sure to get an ear full from the boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Time: 4:23 am  
Location: Karasuno Base  
————————————  
"What the hell were you thinking!"

The four boys arrived at their base about an hour ago. Kageyama was rushed to their medic immediately while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had to head to the office to write up the job report for the boss. Hinata went to his room and showered for most of the hour. Trying to wash away the guilt and fear. He hates himself for getting Kageyama hurt. They rarely get to go do important missions like this one. The info their target had on the Nekoma family was top secret. This job was extremely important in silencing the target and building a bond with the other family. He shouldn't have gotten excited. He shouldn't have fooled around.

"Well..." The voice is stern and threatening. Hinata sits stiffly in the maroon leather chair facing the tall black haired man, looking down at his lap in shame.

"I-I"

"Look at me when you're speaking." He winces and slowly raises his head, meeting the dark brown eyes of his boss. Behind Hinata is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, standing quietly, watching the encounter, Yamaguchi holding their job report tightly. "What you did was selfish, irresponsible, and most importantly dangerous." His voice grows in volume and Hinata flinches.

"Daichi, calm down a littl-" A silver haired man, who was standing next to Daichi's chair, gently places a hand on Daichi's shoulder.

"No!" He hits Suga's hand off him, causing the boy to flinch and step back. He's rarely violent. Especially towards Suga. "Don't you tell me what to do!" Suga shuts his mouth and backs off as Daichi turns back to the shaking redhead. "You could have gotten your entire team killed! Do you realize that!" The boy nods quickly. "Hinata answer me." His voice drops lower as he glares.

"Y-yes...I realize that. I'm sorry..." He bites his lip, eyes watering. Daichi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yamaguchi." He holds out his hand and immediately the freckled boy places their written job report. "What's Kageyama's condition?"

"The bullet didn't go through his shoulder so they had to dig it out. Yachi was able to patch him up. He's perfectly fine and will be back in action in five days." Daichi nods and sets the report on his desk. He sighs and rests his head in his hands.

"Thank you. You're all excused." The boys nod and quickly exit his office, leaving Daichi and Suga alone, Suga hugging himself tightly. Daichi takes a deep breath and stands up, turning to the boy. "Suga, I-" He reaches out to the boy who flinches and steps back in defense. Daichi looks down in shame and raises his hands in surrender, showing that he won't touch him, but before he can apologize, Suga speaks up.

"I don't need you getting all pissed with me." He says sternly, slowly and shakily letting his hands fall to his sides. Daichi curses himself for scaring him. He knows he's been abused in his past and should have been more careful.

"I know...and I'm sorry. I was stressed." Suga nods and bites his lip before stepping closer to Daichi who slowly lowers his arms.

"I know you are. But I do get what Hinata was aiming for." Daichi sighs.

"I know but testing that out in the field."

"Yes, that was dangerous and irresponsible." Suga slowly extends his hand letting Daichi gently place his hand on his palm. "Still I think we should look into it." Suga closes his hand around Daichi and lets out a shaky sigh as Daichi does the same.

"I do too. I think it could be useful." Suga smiles lightly as Daichi gently rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. "I am so, so, so sorry."

"I know, and it's ok. I'm ok now." Daichi looks at him, trying to read any fear or distress on his face. He doesn't though and sighs in relief.

"Can I hug you?" He asks lightly and Suga nods, letting Daichi pull him into a strong and warm embrace. Suga relaxes instantly, arms winding around Daichi's shoulders.

"Don't you have to call Kuroo and let him know the jobs done?" Daichi hums, resting his forehead against his friend's shoulder.

"I will in a minute." Suga chuckles quietly.

"You should soon. If we want this alliance you should let him know now." Daichi groans and pulls away with a small pout making Suga smile. "Don't be a baby and do your job." He pinches Daichi's cheek as the other rolls his eyes. He sighs and turns back to his desk, settling in his chair before picking up the phone. Suga takes a deep breath and picks up the file on the mission, reading through it as Daichi dials a number.

"Hey, it's K-1."  
————————————————————————

Hinata dashed out of the boss's office as fast as he could, ignoring the snickers from behind him. He just needed to get out of there. Needed to be alone. He speed walks down the hall of their villa, head down, hands clenched in his pockets. He passed a few people but they didn't say anything to him. By this point everyone knew what happened. They knew what was going through his head.

It's terrible and scary when things go wrong on jobs. One it could cost you your life but could also cost your team's lives. It's a lot of pressure and no place to be careless. So why was he? Why in the world did he decide to try that? He could have gotten them all killed. He could have gotten Kageyama killed.

He quickly enters his bedroom and collapses on his queen sized bed. He buries his head in one of the 50 pillows he had and screams. He screams into the pillow, eyes watering, heart clenching with anger. Anger at himself. At his stupidity. He wanted to die. Wanted to jump out his window and erase the mistake. The stupidity. But he couldn't. He had a job. A family. A sister.

He groans and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Blank and boring yet high quality. Their entire house was high quality. Expensive and unreachable to normal people. But with the money they made they could have anything they wanted. They had almost everything. Huge game room? Check. Movie theater? Check. Huge garage with expensive sports cars? Check. Full blown bar? Check. Secret underground training area? Check!

They had everything. Lived a life of luxury. A paradise that they worked their asses off for. Of course, Hinata and his team hadn't. They had to make up for that and do a good job. Kill who needed to be killed. Torture who needed to be tortured. Save who needed to be saved. Do what they need to do.

♥♥♥

Daichi sighs at his desk, files open out on the wood. Suga smiles lightly. Seeing his exhausted state means he worked hard that day. Which he had. "Come on, you've earned a drink." He says lightly and heads for the door as Daichi drags his sore body from the desk to follow him.

They head downstairs and past the kitchen to a big room with a huge bar, bar seats with red velvet seat covers that lined it, small coasters rested in front of stools on the glossy finished wood. Suga walks behind the bar, digging through the assortment of alcohol they had. Behind him, big double doors with a wood carving of their family symbol, a crow, that leads down to the wine cellar.

Daichi slides into a seat, unbuttoning the collar of his dark blue dress shirt. Suga pulls out a bottle of whisky and an ashtray as Daichi pulls out a cigar. He lights it as Suga pours the brown liquid into the glass, watching the ice cubes stir slightly. He places the glass in front of Daichi, him blowing a puff of smoke to the side to avoid Suga's face.

As Daichi takes a sip of the beverage, Suga pulls out a simple wine glass, filling it halfway with the Château Lafite-Rothschild 1869 red wine. Daichi sighs in contentment, puffing out more smoke. Suga smiles lightly and takes a sip of his own drink, feeling his body relax.

"Thank you, for your support today." Daichi speaks smoothly, the room beginning to become slightly hazy.

"Of course. That's my job. As your friend and partner." Daichi smiles. "Now the hard parts over. All we have to do is wait for Nekoma to complete their end of the deal." He chuckles.

" _If_ they keep their end of the bargain. If not, we may have to kill a few."

"Is that the best idea?" Daichi shrugs.

"Maybe kidnap?" Suga giggles, taking another sip of the sweet liquid.

They fall silent. Silent enough to hear some commotion from the kitchen. The sound of a gun being pulled. Their eyes widen but after a second of not hearing a shot, Suga cautiously peeks through the door, one hand on his holster.  
_______________________________  
 **Before the chapter notes here is a profile of all the characters you've met so far. As you meet more characters I'll include a profile at the end of each chapter for them until you meet them all.**  
 **____________________________**  
 **IQ Chart:**  
 **80-89: Below Average**  
 **90-110: Average**  
 **11-120: Above Average**  
 **121-130: Gifted**  
 **130-: Very Gifted**

**Name: Daichi Sawamura**  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 154.5 lbs  
Position: Underboss  
Time in Organization: 11 Years  
Skills Set:   
Long Range Shot: Intermediate   
Close Range Shot: Expert  
Knife Combat: Intermediate  
Hand to Hand Combat: Advanced  
Street Smarts: Advanced  
IQ: 119 (Above Average)  
Special Skills:  
Pilot: Advanced  
Background:   
When Daichi was 10 his parents were killed during a bank robbery while he was at school. His grandfather took him in and raised him from then on. His grandfather was an associate of the mafia and had some close friends in big crime families. He mainly helped relay information and hide illegal weapons, drugs, or people from the cops. This being the situation Daichi was in close with high status people. His grandfather was murdered when he was 16 by a rival gang while Daichi was out. Coming back to his grander father's body was slightly traumatizing meaning Daichi now has a lot of anxiety leaving people behind at their house. The boss his grandfather was good friends with took him in and began to teach him the ways of crime in the mafia and how to kill. Just a year later he was a part of the squad that took down the rival family and avenged his grandfather. He lived his life in the Mafia from then on and quickly climbed the ranks until Ukai let him take on as underboss of the Karasuno organization.

**Name: Kōshi Sugawara**  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Position: Consigliere (right hand man to the underboss)  
Time in Organization: 9 Years  
Skill Set:  
Long Range Shot: Novice  
Close Range Shot: Advanced  
Knife Combat: Expert  
Hand to Hand Combat: Advanced  
Street Smarts: Expert  
IQ: 117 (Above Average)  
Special Skills:   
Seduction: Expert  
Bombs: Advanced  
Background:   
Classified

**Name: Tsukishima Kei**  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'2   
Weight: 150.8 lbs  
Position: Hacker  
Time in Organization: 1 month and 3 weeks  
Skill Set:  
Long Range Shot: Novice  
Close Range Shot: Advanced  
Knife Combat: Intermediate  
Hand to Hand Combat: Intermediate   
Street Smarts: Advanced  
IQ: 130 (Gifted)  
Special Skills:  
Tracking: Advanced  
Hacking: Expert  
Computers: Expert  
Background:   
Classified

**Name: Yamaguchi Tadashi**  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 138.9 lbs  
Position: Driver/Decoy  
Time in Organization: 1 month and 3 weeks  
Skill Set:  
Long Range Shot: Novice  
Close Range Shot: Intermediate   
Knife Combat: Below Average  
Hand to Hand Combat: Intermediate   
Street Smarts: Intermediate   
IQ: 114 (Above Average)  
Special Skills:  
Driving: Advanced  
Seduction: Below Average  
Background:   
Yamaguchi's parents were deep in the Mafia and had been doing hits for them since he was born. When he was 10 he was taught to drive and became their getaway driver. At 15 his parents were arrested and since he was young and his parents claimed he had no part in it he was sent to live with his best friend. He practiced driving constantly for when they would be released from prison. All information beyond the age of 15 is classified.

**Name: Kageyama Tobio**  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 146.2 lbs  
Position: Hitman  
Time in Organization: 1 month and 3 weeks  
Skill Set:  
Long Range Shot: Advanced   
Close Range Shot: Advanced   
Knife Combat: Advanced   
Hand to Hand Combat: Advanced  
Street Smarts: Intermediate   
IQ: 92 (Average)  
Special Skills:  
Bombs: Advanced   
Background:   
Kageyama's parents were trained assassins and trained him to be the same at a young age. He excelled quickly and became as skilled as his parents when he was 16. He took a different path than his parents who were freelancers and took jobs from whoever. He wanted to be a part of a group and kill for an organization which led him to enter the Mafia. He took jobs for them for a while until he was noticed and brought in deeper.

**Name: Hinata Shōyō**  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 115.4 lbs  
Position: Hitman  
Time in Organization: 1 month and 3 weeks  
Skill Set:  
Long Range Shot: Novice  
Close Range Shot: Advanced   
Knife Combat: Novice  
Hand to Hand Combat: Intermediate  
Street Smarts: Below Average  
IQ: 90 (Average)  
Special Skills:  
Decoy: Advanced   
Shot with his eyes closed: Expert   
Background:   
Hinata and his sister were kidnaped when he was 17. His parents were killed in front of him and then they were taken away and held captive. Hinata took every beating himself and kept his sister as safe as he could. One day his captor got angry and broke a beer bottle over his head before storming out. Hinata used the glass to free himself and stabbed his captors when they came back. He was 19 when the pair escaped and they ran away, unsure of where to go since he was too scared to go to the cops. He ended up getting a job as a hitman because it paid well and he had already killed someone so didn't care. He housed his sister and in his spare time taught her how to defend herself and the basics of school curriculum. The mafia picked up on Hinata's skill and brought him in. He joined the Karasuno crime family and left his sister with the boss Ukai. Ukai protects her and trains her. He is able to visit her every two months.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Time: 4:57 am  
Location: Karasuno Base  
————————————  
Hinata tosses and turns in his queen sized bed. His mind is restless with the images of their job. Specifically certain events that happened with his partner.

He didn't visit him when Yachi was patching him up in their medical room. He couldn't face him. Couldn't bring himself to show up and show how bad he felt. Instead, he went to sleep. Or tried to.

He groans and looks up at the ceiling. Praying for his brain to settle. Praying to just fall asleep for a few hours. He sighs and closes his eyes, focusing on the sounds around him. The sound of the wind against the windows. The sound of the trees rustling. The sound of footsteps. He jolts up.

Sure they live with a lot of people but people rarely are up at this hour unless they have a job. Of course, Suga and Daichi stay up late generally. It's probably one of them.

But what if it's not. What if someone broke into their villa that's up in the mountains and out of walking distance from the city. Maybe someone climbed over the wall and snuck past the dogs. Maybe they are headed to go and kill their boss!

Hinata's mind races with worse case scenarios. His body and soul still shaken up by the mission. He lets out a shaky breath and climbs out of his bed, grabbing the gun he keeps on his bedside table, loaded and locked just in case.

He creeps out of his bedroom, looking down the hallway before slipping out the door. He carefully walks down the hall towards the noise, gun in his hand, his bare feet patting down the marble floor.

He reaches the stairs that slightly wind down to the living room. He scurries down, skipping a few steps to save time. He hears rustling in the kitchen so slowly approaches the archway that leads into their huge kitchen.

He leans against the wall right next to the entrance and takes a deep breath. He peers inside and in his exhausted state sees the back of a man dressed in all black, digging through their fridge. He unlocked the safety of his gun with a click and swerved into the entrance, holding the gun up in fear.

The figure hears the click of the gun and quickly spins around hands up in the air, one holding a spoon. Their eyes meet and Hinata sighs. "Dumbass what the hell are you doing!"

"Sorry I got scared and didn't recognize you."

"Well then put the gun away!" Hinata reacts instantly and lowers his gun, putting the safety back on. Kageyama rolls his eyes and lowers his own hands. He's wearing a plain black hoodie, with no shirt under so part of his chest is showing along with the bandage on his shoulder. Hinata gulps and looks down with guilt as his eyes land on the bandage. "Why are you even awake?" Kageyama asks while turning back to dig through their freezer.

"Oh ummm I just couldn't sleep." Kageyama glances back at the boy, nodding slowly as Hinata hugs himself, the gun begging placed safely in the hem of his sweats. "Why are you up?" He asks quietly.

"I took a nap while Yachi removed the bullet so I'm not really tired." Hinata nods wishing he could just shoot himself right there and then. Kageyama sighs. "Stop frowning, it's weird." He throws Hinata a silver spoon. Hinata looks up in time and catches it, looking at Kageyama with confusion. "Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Huh?" Hinata asks, feeling his brain spin. Why isn't he mad?

"I said chocolate or strawberry."

"O-oh umm strawberry?" Kageyama turns around and passes him a pint of strawberry ice cream. Hinata eyes it as Kageyama closes the freezer, a chocolate pint in his hands.

"Come on." Kageyama walks past him and switches off the light. Hinata quickly follows, confused as to what they are doing.

He follows him silently, back up to the second floor and down the hallway. He passes Hinata's room and stops next door. They enter Kageyama's room which is about the same size as Hinata's but decorated with a darker aesthetic. Hinata sits at the end of the bed while Kageyama picks up the remote to the wall mounted TV that faces the bed. "Pick a movie."

"U-uh Your Name?" Kageyama glares.

"Not some sappy love story. That's lame."

"Ok then you choose." He sighs and scrolls through Netflix

"Alright, how about Pacific Rim?"

"Never heard of it." Kageyama hits play and joins him on the bed with the ice cream.

"Oh you'll love it. It's super low key." He grins as Hinata goes with Kageyama's lie, preparing himself for a nice slow film. Boy was he surprised.

————————————————————————

"It's done." A short male approaches the boss while cleaning off the blood on his gloves.

"He told you everything?"

"Everything he knows." The taller male eyes him.

"You're sure?" The other sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance while picking up a small pistol.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No...but you'll be wrong one day." The short male with ombré hair sighs and walks over to the bloody tortured corpse that's barely breathing.

"Well, today's not that day." The boss chuckles.

"Love the confidence kitten." He rolls his eyes again before putting a bullet in the dying man, ending his suffering and removing evidence.

"Shut up." He deadpans. The other boy chuckles again and stands up from his chair. "You could have helped."

"Oh but watching you was very entertaining." They both begin to place all evidence in a pile next to the man.

"Watching me torture someone?"

"Well that too. But doesn't matter to me what you're doing." He smirks as the short one pours lighter fluid on the pile of the man's belongings and anything that would contain their fingerprints.

"You're such a pervert Kuroo."

"Do you enjoy bullying me?" Kenma smirks and throws his stained gloves into the pile as Kuroo lights a match.

"Yes." He answers simply as the body and belongings go up in flames. "Now we should get back and call Karasuno." Kuroo hums in response, getting a wary look from Kenma as the two exit the old abandoned warhorse.

"What?" Kuroo asks innocently.

"What are you planning? We agreed to give Karasuno this information. Then we have an alliance. That could be useful." They make their way to the car that's hidden in some trees.

"Yes yes we'll make the alliance, but that doesn't mean we can't squeeze them for some more cash. I mean this is valuable information."

"And you don't think that they will get mad?"

"So what if they do? They can't touch us. Were way better equipped." Kenma rolls his eyes as Kuroo starts the car.

"I think you're underestimating them."

"And I think you're overestimating them." Kenma sighs. _This is a bad idea..._

_________________________________

**Profiles on the characters you met this chapter**   
_________________________________

**NEKOMA**

**Name: Kuroo Tetsurō**  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 166.0 lbs  
Position: Underboss  
Time in Organization: 27 Years  
Skills Set:   
Long Range Shot: Advanced  
Close Range Shot: Expert  
Knife Combat: Intermediate  
Hand to Hand Combat: Advanced  
Street Smarts: Advanced  
IQ: 121 (Gifted)  
Special Skills:  
Leadership: Advanced  
Language: Advanced  
Driving: Advanced  
Background:   
Kuroo was born into the Nekoma family. He led a childhood filled with heists, guns, drugs, you name it. He was extremely smart and began to help plan assassinations when he was 10. He was taught how to fight, use guns, drive, steal, and speak a few different languages. His parents ended up getting arrested when he was 13 so he was raised by different bosses until 19. He then slowly climbed the latter until he reached the point of leading his own part of the Nekoma family.

**Name: Kozume Kenma**  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 128.5 lbs  
Position: Consigliere   
Time in Organization: 15 Years  
Skills Set:   
Long Range Shot: Novice  
Close Range Shot: Advanced  
Knife Combat: Advanced  
Hand to Hand Combat: Intermediate  
Street Smarts: Advanced  
IQ: 118 (Above Average)  
Special Skills:  
Video Games: Expert  
Observation: Advanced  
Strategic Thinking: Advanced  
Driving: Intermediate  
Background:   
Kenma was good friends with Kuroo at a young age so was hanging out with his family along with Mafia bosses without knowing it. His family didn't know about the family Kenma was hanging out with until it was too late. When he was 11 his parents were murdered by a rival gang because they thought his parents were a part of the Nekoma family. Kuroo's family took him in and that's when he learned what they actually did. He stuck with Kuroo even after his parents were arrested. They were taught how to fight together and Kenma helped them plan heists as well. They were inseparable and climbed the ranks together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a Mafia Au with Haikyuu since I haven't really found one I liked. If you guys have any recommendations please give me the titles I need some good ones. Anyway, so now I'm writing this. Enjoy. Let's hope they can all get back to HQ in one piece.


End file.
